urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoe Martinique series
Zoë Martinique series — full name: Zoë Martinique Investigation, by Phaedra Weldon. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Ghosts as main Supe Series Description or Overview A young advertising advertising exc comes in to a world of magic. Angels, vamps, all things that go bump in the night…Zoe meets and deals with them all in this installment. With each book Zoe seems to learn a little bit and lose more. The word play is excellent. Ms Weldon has built a fascinating ever changing UF world that offers thrills, chills and quite a suspenseful ride. While there are a few romances going on, it plays second fiddle to the main storyline and does not distract. ~ Review: Revenant by Phaedra Weldon Books in Series Zoe Martinique series: # Wraith (2007) # Spectre (2008) # Phantasm (2009) # Revenant (2010) # Geist (2011) # Dominion (2012) # Seraphim (April 8, 2014) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 0.1. Ghoul (2010) * 0.25. Native Soil (2011) * 0.5. Web Ginn House (2010) * 1.5. Out Of The Dark (2010) * 1.6. Holly And Ivy (2010) * 2.5. Grimoire (2011) * 4.5. Beyond The Door (2011) * Tales Of The Abysmal Plane (2011) ~ Collection of shorts * Soul Cage (2012) * Dead Corse (2012) * Walking Shadows (2012) Companion Series—The Planar Worlds The world Zoe Martinique — Grimoire Chronicles series: * 0.5. "Shadows in Midnight" () ~ Free # Dance by Midnight (2013) # Minutes to Midnight (2013) Revenant series: * 0.5 Ghoul (2010) ebook (Zoë Martinique, #0.1) # Native Soil (2011) ebook, 83 pages (Zoë Martinique #0.25) The Eldritch Files * 1. Chimera () ~ Link Coming soon ~ The Planar Worlds World Building Setting * Primarily Atlanta, GA and its Metro area Places: * Heaven * Buckhead * Nada * Little Five Points * Westin * Savannah Supernatural Elements ✥ Astral Projection, Ghosts, sympiants, angels, daemons, shades, spirits, chimeras, vampires, fetches, bugbears, horrors, nightmares, Faeries, Fae relic, Book of Grimore, Phantasm, Glossary: * Revenants: First Borns who became vampires by hosting w/humans * Fetches: bit of Abysmal essence discarded by its creator. They were a lot like Daemons, brought into existence to spy or do icky things. Some were used as assassins. They weren’t given forms like me or you—but left naked in a way so they could blend into their environment. ~ Planar Worlds * Irin: child of an angel * First Borns: the children of the first Phantasm, the ruler of the Abysmal plane. * Powers: extensions of the Ethereal plane, servants to the Celestial Virtues, were still human. Even with their strength enhanced they were technically dead bodies reanimated to do the Virtues’ bidding. They could manifest weapons at will, which in a close fight had proven to be a bit touchy. But they had a multitude of weaknesses. When a Power is made by a Virtue, the magic of that Virtue leaves a mark on the Power’s face. At first glance these marks resembled tribal tattoos, but if you got close enough, they were actually made of even smaller symbols, all crowded together to make a larger one. ~ Planar Worlds * Celestial Virtues: * Phantasm: 'Groups & Organizations': * S.P.R.I.T.E.: Southeastern Paranormal Research Investigators for Tactical Extermination World The world of In-Between is where ghosts and other things go bump in the night reside and not everything in there is friendly. Zoe discovers this world has layers: * Ethereal: Ghosts, sympionts, angels, daemons, shades, spirits... * Abysmal: Symbionts, chimeras, vampires, fetches, bugbears, bogeymen, horrors, nightmares, daemons… : ~ "A lot of people assumed the Abysmal was Hell, and the Ethereal was Heaven. Me? They were simply places." Protagonist ❖ Zoë is your average twenty-something, of Irish and Latino descent, with the special ability to go out of her body. But after a few years of using this ability to make a living, Zoë is confronted with other beings that live in the astral, and after a frightening encounter with a symbiont called The Archer, Zoë’s life and abilities begin to change as she’s introduced to things that go bump in the night. ~ Zoë Martinique Investigations - The Planar Worlds ❖ Zoe Martinique has the ability to travel out of her body because of a traumatic experience years ago. She is able to possess a person’s body, communicate telepathically with them after a possession, travel to the Abysmal and communicate with ghosts. ~ Night Owl Reviews ❖ Zoëtrope Adiran Martinique turned Wraith because she was born an Irin, the child of an angel—and was touched by the Abysmal plane. ~ Revenant #4 - The Planar Worlds Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Phaedra Weldon * Website: The Official Website of Phaedra Weldon * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Dark Fantasy, Young Adult, Paranormal Mystery, Bio: Born in Pensacola, Florida, Phaedra is the eldest of four children. She began writing in notebooks with her best friend in middle school, rewriting their favorite television shows into what they believed were better endings. Or at least better plots. After leaving college for a job in the Graphic Arts industry, Phaedra continued her love of writing in her spare time and was lucky enough at a writer's conference to meet Dean Wesley Smith, who later became her writing mentor, along with his wife, the bestselling mystery/fantasy/romance/science fiction writer, Kristine Kathryn Rusch. Phaedra lives in Atlanta, Georgia with her husband, daughter, cat and dog. When not writing, she and her daughter spend their time playing games, letterboxing, or watching anime (FULL METAL ALCHEMIST, ADVENT CHILDREN, SPIRAL, DNANGEL, INUYAHSA, ETC.) as they practice drawing MANGA and Daddy sleeps on the couch. ~ Phaedra M Weldon Cover Artist Artist: Chris McGrath Publishing Information * Publisher: Ace Trade, Caldwell Press * Author Page: * Series Page: The Planar Series * Bk-1: Paperback, 384 pages, Pub June 5th 2007, ISBN: 0441014976 * Bk-2: Paperback, 368 pages, Pub: June 3rd 2008—ISBN: 044101593X * Bk-3: Paperback, 368 pages, Pub: June 2nd 2009—ISBN: 0441017169 * Bk-4: Paperback, 352 pages, Pub: June 1st 2010—ISBN: 0441018653 * Bk-5: Paperback, 338 pages, Pub: Sept 1st 2011—ISBN: 0615494293 * Bk-6: Paperback, 274 pages, Pub: Dec 18th 2012—ISBN: 0615739504 * Bk-7: , , Pub: April 8, 2014—ISBN: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—: Zoe Martinique has turned her unusual ability into a career. When she's traveling, she can't be seen which makes her an ideal professional snoop. Industrial espionage, surveillance, whatever. But one night things get out of hand while she's out of body. She witnesses a murder and a soul stealing, and discovers she has unwelcome company: Trench-Coat, a ghostly killer who can see and hurt her. Teaming up with a blue-eyed police detective, she tries to solve the case and improve her love life. She also enlists the support of her psychic mother and the ghostly couple who haunt her house. And with murderers, kidnappers, and a desperate ex-porn star involved, Zoe needs all the help she can get. ~ Goodreads | Wraith ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Spectre: Next in the series that's "part paranormal whodunit, part urban fantasy" (Publishers Weekly) by the author of Wraith. Zoë Martinique has the extraordinary ability to travel outside her body at will. When she is drawn into an investigation of a series of bizarre murders, in which the victims are missing body parts, Zoë hopes to help her boyfriend, Atlanta homicide detective Daniel Frasier, stop the killer—one she's sure is from the darkest levels of the astral plane—without letting him find out about her special abilities. Then danger strikes close to home when Zoë's mother disappears, and Zoë must use all the powers at her command to save her--even though Zoë knows that, in doing so, she may make herself into something no longer entirely human. ~ Goodreads | Spectre (Zoe Martinique #2) ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Phantasm: The newest in a series that's "part paranormal whodunit, part urban fantasy"(Publishers Weekly) by the author of Wraith and Spectre. Just when Zoë Martinique, formerly ordinary twenty- something, was getting used to the idea that she was possessed of extraordinary powers, she lost them. Without cause or warning. And at the worst possible time. Now, unless she can figure out how to go Wraith again, she won't be able to rescue her mother, whose soul is trapped on the Abysmal plane. Her only hope is to join forces with an old enemy, who has his own dark reasons for helping her. From him she learns that only a traumatic experience can bring the Wraith back. To get out-of-body, Zoë will have to look for big, dangerous trouble-and fast. For there is a deadly and powerful being within the Abysmal that wishes Zoë never existed...and it's coming for her. ~ Goodreads | Phantasm (#3) ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Revenant: The smart, sassy, single, and "highly original" (#1 New York Times bestselling author Patricia Briggs) Zoë Martinique is back- and she's seeking clues on the other side. Zoë Martinique's life hasn't been ordinary for quite awhile. First she developed the ability to travel outside her body at will-where she encountered some seriously weird things. Things that left her with powers that she didn't really want or need. Still, a person can get used to almost anything- even being a Wraith. Though more often than not, it plays serious havoc with her love life. But for once, Zoë is glad of her abilities. Bodies are showing up all over Atlanta, drained of blood. They're beings from another astral plane, called Revenants-and they're being stalked by her old enemy, the Phantasm. The Revenants are hardly the nicest of creatures-but to preserve the cosmic balance, Zoë will need to put everything on the line to save them. ~ Goodreads | Revenant #4 ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—Geist: In an attempt to gain power over the borders between the Outer and Inner planes, Adiran Martinique locked his daughter inside the Abysmal Throne with the intention of using her as his puppet. With the borders between the planes closed, Zoë was cut off from her friends and family. Alone. What he didn't count on was his daughter receiving help from an ancient consciousness that has existed for centuries. Now this entity has promised her a way to break the bonds of the Abysmal Throne and return physically to the Physical Plane and her lover, Dags McConnell. But should Zoë trust this voice in her head? The last person she trusted was her father—and look where that got her. The Ethereals are after Dags for the magical tome fused to his soul, and in order to protect him, Zoë has to make a choice to trust the Geist to escape, or truly become the Phantasm of the Abysmal Plane. ~ Goodreads | Geist (#5) ✤ BOOK SIX BLURB—Dominion: When Dags and Rhonda disappear without a trace, the prime suspect is the Seraphim, bent on possessing the Grimoire inside of Dags. The Ethereals intend to use the book to seal the Abysmal away forever and rule the Inner Planes unfettered. But what frightens Zoë more is the knowledge the Grimoire’s Guardian, Dags McConnell, will die if the book is removed from his soul. But when no devastating apocalyptic events follow, Zoë and her friends look to their own to find answers that lead them to a new menace from the Ethereal Plane, and a ghost from Zoë’s past that reminds her no nightmare is ever, truly over. ~ Goodreads | Dominion ✤ BOOK SEVEN BLURB—Seraphim: This time Zoë’s working for the Seraphim, and the benefits are life or death. A forgotten message reveals the location of a Faerie relic, an instrument forged in the infamous Bulwark, the very same relic the Phantasm employed Zoë to find in locating the missing Detective Joe Halloran. But in order to save him, Zoë must beat the clock to find the Grimoire’s missing sections for the Seraphim. But will she succeed when she finds herself once again pitted against the Revenant Coterie, the Society of Ishmael and the grand-children of Echidna? ~ Book Junkiez Reading Order—Planar World / Zoë Martinique Universe * 0.0. Dead Corse (2012) (Short) * 0.1. Ghoul (2010) (Revenant series #0.1) * 0.25. Native Soil (2011) (Revenant series #1) * 0.5. "Web Ginn House" ()(short) * 1. Wraith (2007) (Novel) * 1.5. "Out of the Dark" (2008) (Short) * 1.6. "Holly & Ivy" (2010) (short) * 2. Spectre (2008) (Novel) * 2.5. Grimoire (2010) (short) * 3. Phantasm (2009) (Novel) * 4. Revenant (2010) (Novel) * 4.5. "Beyond The Door" (2011) (Short) * 5. Geist (2010) (Novel) * 5.1. "Walking Shadows" (2012) (Short Novel) * 5.2. "Soul Cage" (?) (Short Novel) * 6. Dominion (2012) (Novel) * 0.5–4.5. Tales of the Abysmal Plane (2011) collection of shorts * 7. Seraphim () (Novel) — Link ~ Series, Author's site and Zoë Martinique Investigations ~ Goodreads | Zoë Martinique series First Sentences * Book 1—Dead Corse: ONE of the perks of astral travel is the inability to smell, especially when I glide into restaurants that haven't thrown out their raw meat in a day or two. * Book 2—Spectre: CURLED brown dried leaves tumbled low along the ground, over brittle, warmth-starved grass in swirling patterns, carried by a cutting January breeze. * Book 3—Phantasm: * Book 4—Revenant: * Book 5—Geist: * Book 6—Dominion: * Book 7—Seraphim: Quotes ~ Goodreads | Phaedra Weldon Quotes (Author of Wraith) :“I once used "Astral Travel" in the ad... I'd come up with nothing, other than a few scary people... I really didn't have the heart to tell that one girl that Charles Manson wasn't dead yet, even though she really looked the part, right down to the swastika on her forehead and the beard.” ~ Zoë Martinique — Book #1 Wraith Awards Trivia & Notes ~ ranked on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 series) Lists: * Bk-1: Goodreads | Gotta Have PNR's/UF's That Don't Suck! (266 books) * Bk-1: Goodreads | List your TSTL heroines here (125 books) * Bk-2: Goodreads | Chris McGrath Book Covers (121 books) * Bk-2: Goodreads | More Paranormal Series (156 books) * Bk-3: Goodreads | Chris McGrath Book Covers (121 books) * Bk-3: Goodreads | More Paranormal Series (156 books) * Bk-4: Goodreads | Chris McGrath Book Covers (121 books) See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of this page External References Books: *Zoë Martinique Investigation | The Official Website of Phaedra Weldon ~ Autor *Zoë Martinique series by Phaedra Weldon ~ oodreads *Zoe Martinique Universe - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Phaedra M Weldon - FF *Zoe Martinique Series ~ Shelfari *Zoe Martinique series by Phaedra Weldon ~ FictFact *Zoe Martinique | Series ~ LibraryThing *Phaedra Weldon - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Series / Books | The Official Website of Phaedra Weldon ~ Bibliography, Author's site Special Websites: *The Planar Worlds *Grimoire Chronicles Free stories: *Shadows In Midnight – FREE!! | Grimoire Chronicles *Wattpad! | The Official Website of Phaedra Weldon Summaries: *Tales of hte Abysmal Plane - shorts collection summary ~ Zoe Martinique *The Planar Series World, Characters, etc: *Zoe Martinique Series ~ Shelfari *The Planes - The Planar Worlds ~ map, series site Reviews: *Wraith (Zoe Martinique #1) by Phaedra Weldon | I READ GOOD *wraith (a zoe martinique investigation) by phaedra weldon | ArtSeblis *Book Review: Wraith by Phaedra Weldon - voices.yahoo.com *Blood Rose Books: Phaedra Weldon: Wraith *Zoe Martinique - Wraith #2 | Lighthearted Librarian's Weblog *Wraith by Phaedra M. Weldon (#1) | Bookaholic's Review *Review: Spectre #2 by Phaedra Weldon | Fresh Fiction *The Good, The Bad and The Unread » REVIEW: Spectre #2 by Phaedra Weldon *Writing, Learning, Living: Review | Spectre (#2) by Phaedra Weldon *Review: Spectre #2: by Phaedra Weldon - Publisher's Weekly *Phantasm - Zoe Martinique, Book #3 - Night Owl Reviews *Phantasm #3 by Phaedra Weldon | Bitten by Books *SFRevu Review *Review: Phaedra Weldon, Revenant #4 - The Best Reviews + Excerpt *Review: Revenant #4 by Phaedra Weldon - Smexy books *The Book Lush: Review! Revenant #4 by Phaedra Weldon *Zoe martinique - SERAPHIM #7 | Book Junkiez Artist: *Christian McGrath - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Author: *The Official Website of Phaedra Weldon *Witer Mom – Phaedra Weldon ~ blog *Goodreads | Phaedra Weldon (Author of Wraith) *ParaNormalRomance: Phaedra Weldon Community, Fan Sites: *(7) Phaedra Weldon *PhaedraWeldon (PhaedraWeldon) on Twitter *Phaedra Weldon (phaedraweldon) on Myspace *Flickr: PhaedraWeldon's Photostream *Phaedra Weldon on Pinterest Gallery of Book Covers Wraith (Zoë Martinique -1) by Phaedra Weldon.jpg|1. Wraith (Zoë Martinique) by Phaedra Weldon—art by Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://author.phaedramweldon.com/wraith/ Spectre (Zoë Martinique #2) by Phaedra Weldon.jpg|2. Spectre (Zoë Martinique) by Phaedra Weldon—art by Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://author.phaedramweldon.com/spectre/ 3. Phantasm (Zoë Martinique #3) by Phaedra Weldon.jpg|3. Phantasm (Zoë Martinique) by Phaedra Weldon—art by Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://author.phaedramweldon.com/phantasm/ 4. Revenant (Zoë Martinique #4) by Phaedra Weldon.jpg|4. Revenant (Zoë Martinique) by Phaedra Weldon—art by Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://author.phaedramweldon.com/revenant/ 5. Geist (Zoë Martinique) by Phaedra Weldon.jpg|5. Geist (2011-Zoë Martinique) by Phaedra Weldon—art by Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://author.phaedramweldon.com/geist/ 6. Dominion (Zoë Martinique) by Phaedra Weldon.jpg|6. Dominion (Zoë Martinique) by Phaedra Weldon—art by ? ~ Excerpt|link=http://author.phaedramweldon.com/dominion/ Category:Ghosts as main Supe Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Chimeras Category:Vampires Category:Assassins Category:Oracles, Seers, Pythias, etc. Category:Astral Planes, Projection, Dreams, Trances Category:Avatars, Doppelgangers, Fetches, Doubles Category:Magical Objects Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Set in Atlanta, GA Category:Series Category:Female Lead